Little Wish Upon the Waves
by orangeflowerpetals
Summary: "Penny is like Snape if Snape was nothing like Snape." Tonks was wrong. "If the day comes that we are reborn again..." Songfic Regret Message by Lizz Robinett.


**Little wish upon the waves**

**Disclaimer: I am not Jk Rowling, Mothy or Lizz Robinett. I am just using her lyrics. **

**A.N: Probably shouldn't read if you have depression and stuff like that. Just saying. Holly is the name of Jacobs sibling in this.**

* * *

_"Far away at the shore in a town beside the sea"_

The girl walked along the pebble beach, her long blonde hair whipping her face with the wind. She had only been here once before, and after she finished Hogwarts, she had avoided it like the plague. It was only yesterday, that she realized, almost four years since that horrible day that she needed to come out here, lest the grief swallow her whole.

_"Alone stands a girl staring longingly"_

It wasn't so much that she came here to move on. She knew that no matter how hard she tried, that would never happen. The only thing that could possibly help her would be a certain potion. The Draught of the Living Death to be exact. She was making the potion, it was almost done brewing. She only just wanted to visit one last time.

_"It is here at the shore that she holds unto her chest"_

She thinks of Holly, with her smile, her laugh. The way her eyes used to sparkle when she would look at her. Knees growing weak she collapsed, the tips of the sea brushing against her. Feelings of woe and grief overcame her, the stabbing pain almost becoming too much. A couple of tears ran down her cheeks as she remembers the last time she was here. And why she is here today.

_"A secret she dare never speak"_

Summer, 1989. Holly had invited her and the rest of their friends to spend a week at her house. Ben's untimely death two months before had affected them all. She knew why Holly had invited them over. Both she and Holly knew it was better to suffer together. Rowan didn't come. She had blamed Ben's death on Holly and had been too sad and stubborn to see reason. Rowan had fancied Ben. A secret she had thought was kept hidden. Something all of them knew except Ben. If only he knew, he might have still been alive. One day, all of them went down to the local beach. It was a cloudy day and they had it all to themselves. Holly had called her over, away from the others.

"Penny, I want to share a secret with you." Holly blushed a little as she held out the two glass bottles that she had brought with them. "It was something me and my brother used to do, but I wanted to tell you anyway."

_"If you write a wish upon a paper and you place_

_It into a glass bottle_

_And it's washed away by the ocean then someday_

_There's a chance that it may just come true"_

That day they sent two bottles out to the sea, each being weighed down with regret and grief. Then she admitted something that had been on her mind since the fourth year. "Holly. I-I think. I think I fancy you too." The words had come out in stutters. She had worried, thinking that she should have waited. But then, Holly had smiled. Through all the pain they were in, she had smiled. Tears in her eyes, but none shed. And then, they had shared their first kiss.

_"Drifting farther away riding swiftly on the waves_

_A message containing a wish was made_

_Heading steadily toward the horizon_

_And gradually fading away"_

Now she carefully took the letter she had written and hands shaking, she placed into the glass bottle. The letter was almost not legible, and could not be read, due to tears staining the ink. Is this Hell? No, even Hell was better than this. Memories surrounded her. She remembers the Celestial Ball. She could never forget that night. Holly had been her date, and they had danced the night away, under the twinkling stars in the Great Hall.

She remembered the first time they met, as children in Diagon Alley. And the second time, at the end of their first year at Hogwarts. The first cursed vault, none of them knowing the path they were on would lead to her death. The last vault. Penny had spent the night before in fear, crying. The next morning, Holly had reassured her that everything would be fine. But she knew that Holly had been crying too. A basilisk. What did that twelve-year-old boy have that Holly didn't? Why was it him that finally finished the cursed vaults? Why had Holly's brother started finding the vaults anyway? Why couldn't they have both stayed alive? Why did she have to die?

_"Through the darkest of days, you were always by my side"_

A little ways away from Penny stood a girl. Her transparent hands clutched a bottle to her chest. She started singing the song under her breath. Every lyric of the song rang true. For both of them.

_"No matter what I would say, you would abide"_

Penny's thoughts echoed within her head. She knew she asked a lot of Holly. Help to cope with Scarlett's death, various potions, help with finding her sister. Among other things. She wondered if she had been as good a girlfriend as she once thought she was.

The girl, Holly, knew that asking for Penny's help with the Vaults was selfish. As much as she hated to admit it, she had put both their lives at risk.

_"Constantly I let my selfishness take control of me_

_And caused you a life full of grief"_

She had never wanted to hurt Penny, had never wanted to see her upset, and if anyone else hurt her, she would see to it that they had got what they deserved. But then she was a hypocrite, wasn't she? She had known the Vaults were dangerous, that she would die, knew that the Vaults would eventually kill her. Knew that Penny would suffer at the end of it. And yet she let Penny into her life, and constantly put her in harm's way. She regretted it all. How she wished for a world, with no Cursed Vaults, no dead friends, where she and Penny could live in peace.

_"But now, all because of the mistakes that I have made_

_You're no longer here with me"_

Penny had let her go. Had watched her slide down the entrance of the last vault. She had waited up there in the girl's bathroom with the others, instead of going down there herself. She had let Holly go down there alone. What has she done?

Holly's death plays on a loop right before her. Watching her disappear into the vault. Waiting for her to return. Knowing something was wrong. Running up and down the corridors to get a professor. The Headmaster. Anybody. Tears burn her eyes, and she feels like she is suffocating. What she saw next almost made her heart stop. Holly's limp body, covered with a white sheet, being levitated by a grave-looking Dumbledore. She had wanted to yell, to scream, to pretend this was all just a dream. A bad dream.

_"In order to get all this pain off of my chest, I must spill my woes into the sea"_

She can't wait to go home. To see her again. Even if they reincarnate, she hopes that they will be together. Will always be together. When she finishes her "potion", she will not hesitate to drink it. To finally stop the pain and be at peace.

_"Drifting farther away little wish upon the waves_

_With eyes full of tears she regrets those days_

_It is then that she realizes this: Her sin has taken everything away"_

Not being alive anymore, Holly could not cry. She sends her bottle out to the sea hoping it reaches her brother, telling him that she made it here and that she will be back soon. Her white dress swirled around her, never getting wet by the waves.

_"Drifting farther away riding swiftly on the waves_

_A message containing a wish was made_

_Heading steadily toward the horizon_

_And gradually fading away"_

X2

_"Drifting farther away little wish upon the waves_

_With eyes full of tears she regrets those days"_

_ "If the day comes that we are reborn again..."_

**A.N:**

**Holly will do whatever it takes to keep Penny alive. **


End file.
